The Pineapple Bet
by WinterAssassin
Summary: The Bet was, to see if who (out of Midorima and Takao) could throw a pineapple at Miyaji without getting caught or threatened. Or, in which Takao cross dresses.


The Pineapple Bet

OoOoO

Takao stood in front of his mirror, raising his eyebrows as if he was in deep thought. He turned around, his back facing the mirror.

He peaked over his shoulder, tilting his hips a certain way that made him giggle like a school girl in love.

_Oh, how fitting._

Maybe it was a good thing that he lost the bet.

Takao's thoughts drifted back to yesterday, and found himself suddenly going into a flashback...

_"Shin-chan, I still don't think this is a good idea." Takao mumbled, looking down at the pineapple he and Midorima had stolen from Kimura._

_"You're the one who started this ridiculous bet. I already took my turn yesterday, and today is your turn." Midorima gave Takao a light push_

_"Yeah, yeah... Why'd I suggest this bet in the first place...?"__  
__"I believe you said for kicks." Midorima replied, his bandaged fingers pushing his glasses up as he peered around the corner._

_"Pssh, you should know better than to listen to me!" Takao whispered, also peaking from around the corner. He spotted Kimura and Miyaji, with Miyaji drinking from the water fountain as Kimura talked, his gaze held in the opposite direction._

_"Now's your chance." Midorima nodded._

_"He still looks pissed." Takao whined, shoulders sagging as he poked at the fruit._

_"Hurry up!" Midorima snapped, his voice sending shivers down Takao's spine. "I'm hurrying." Takao replied, running from their hiding place._

_"FLYING NINJA FRUIT!" Takao yelled at the top of his lungs. _

_Miyaji and Kimura turned, shocked looks on their faces. They could only watch helplessly as Takao launched the fruit into the air, sending it flying high up in the air._

_"DAMNIT, TAKA- NGH!" It was too late, the pineapple had smashed into Miyaji's face, cutting him off._

_Silence filled the air, and Midorima coughed in a poor attempt to hide his laughter. It was funny when it wasn't him doing the fruit throwing._

_"I'LL RUN YOU OVER!" Miyaji screeched, trying to get the small sticky pieces of fruit off of his face._

Takao shook his head, his eye twitching from the amusing yet deadly memory. "Well, better to get death over with!" He nodded to himself, grabbing his bag and giving the mirror one last look before running out of his room and down the stairs. Takao kicked his slippers off and pulled his sneakers on. He was about to run out the door, but was stopped by mom.

"Kazunari, what _are _you wearing." His mother gaped at him, obviously shocked.  
"Uhh, uniform?" Takao replied, grinning sheepishly as he turned to face his mother. He saw his little sister holding his mother's hand, a small pink thermometer in her mouth.

"Whatever! I need to go pick up Shin-chan!"

"Wait! You're not goi-"

Takao closed the door behind him, running to the garage where the rickshaw was parked. He tossed his duffel bag in the back, and hopped onto the bike, wheeling out of his backyard.

OoOoO

After five or so minutes filled with strange looks that were tossed his way, Takao finally made it to the Midorima household. He swung his leg on the other side of his bike, pausing for a moment when he felt a breeze.

'_Okay, maybe not a good idea to do that. But, oh well!_' Takao grinned, sauntering past the gate and up the stairs and straight to the door. He was about to push the small little doorbell which he knew Shin-chan hated, before the door swung open, revealing the very Shin-chan in his thoughts.

"Heya, Shin-chan!" He smiled brightly, watching the taller boy's expression change from his usual studying dull look to a shocked look. Takao could have sworn he heard his heart skip a beat.

"Takao... Why are you wearing the girl's uniform?" Midorima stuttered out, tearing his eyes away from the shortness of the skirt.

"You like it? It was part of the bet, remember?" Takao laughed, hands on his hips.

"No, I do not like it." Midorima sighed, twitching as he practically shoved Takao out of the way to head towards the Rickshaw, his bag and lucky item in hand. "You look ridiculous." He mumbled, gently placing both his things into the back, along with himself.

Takao simply choose to ignore him, or he really didn't hear him, and hopped back on the bike. He didn't start, pausing to look back at Midorima. "Got everything, Shin-chan?"  
"Yes, and don't call me that." Midorima added, glaring at the back of Takao's head. He blinked, realizing that Takao had the bottom strands of his hair pulled back into a very short and thin ponytail that still managed to look good.

Midorima shook his head, frowning as he looked over his bandaged fingers. "You could go now. We're going to be late for school." He said, still studying his fingers.

Takao only smiled, and pushed off from the ground as he began to pedal.

OoOoO

"Hey, Shin-chan, ready for the big hill? I'll go really fast!"

"Ye- wait, what!" Midorima dropped his book to look at his crazed team mate, only to flush as the wind blew Takao's skirt up. "Ta- Takao, _why _are you wearing ladies undergarments?"

"Eh? I thought it was part of the bet?" Takao sounded genuinely surprised and curious.

"... I don't recall anyone saying anything about that." Midorima replied, his eyes darting anywhere but Takao's ass. The panties he was wearing were a soft pink color. It even had frills on it.

Midorima could only begin to think of how many levels of wrong it was, the kind of panty it was, the way it hugged his a- He stopped himself, shaking his head as if he wanted to get rid of the burning image. Speaking of burning... his whole face felt like it was on fire.

Unknowingly to the green haired boy, Takao was smirking to himself as they speeded down the hill.

OoOoO

I don't even know _how _this idea found its way into my head... But I'm glad it did. It was fun to write, even though it was pretty short (like Takao's skirt, ohohoho.) xDD

I hope you all liked it, either way!

~Love me or Hate me~


End file.
